


Sacrifice

by fluffynazunas



Category: Angst - Fandom, Corrin | Kamui - Fandom, Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, I love my blondie okay, Xander | Marx - Fandom, sorry this is trash - Fandom
Genre: F/M, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynazunas/pseuds/fluffynazunas
Summary: Xander is sad.





	Sacrifice

As crown prince, you have to be close with "sacrifice". The very concept of it is my closest ally and worst enemy. It provides plenty of potentially lost opportunities, and I can always rely on it, though in that reliability I know that it's never an issue for it to take something I love- something precious to me. 

I've sacrificed many things in my life; my morals, ethics, even my sense of self and dignity. Relentlessly following my fathers orders, no matter how ruthless or destructive. It was suffocating. I'm trapped in my lineage and position. Being crown prince in the kingdom of Nohr, you think that you make your own actions, followed by your own consequences, that you have such control over your own life that soon enough you'll be promoted to having control over a whole nation. Being crown prince is more like being a puppet. The public face of a "company". I'm always the one who has to pay for my fathers actions. "Sacrifice" is like a drug. It controls you as soon as start using it. Even so, I never got addicted until I met the first thing that I wasn't okay with passively giving up, like so many other things in my life:

Corrin. 

It's funny, isn't it? This weak-wiled, over used puppet who has no resistance to anything, falls in love with the seemingly perfect woman who not even fate itself can control. The uncomprehendingly naive woman who believes there's good in everyone if you search hard enough, but also the woman who's smart enough which my old facade of sacrifice can't even block out. She makes me feel like I can stand up to anything, like I can actually rebel against the sins and evils that my position is forced to commit. The little princess seems to be bigger than the big, mighty, powerful crown prince. 

Sacrificing this one would be unbearable, but this was the most important sacrifice I had to make. I was still just 'big brother' to her. Nothing more, nothing less. I sound like a spoilt child, wanting this more then wanting justice for my beloved kingdom, but in my defence, she could easily make Nohr as glorious and bountiful as where her birth family is, Hoshido. She's so inspiring, being able to lead an army in the purest direction of peace with no prior experience.

Being the obviously spoiled man that I am, seeing her just once isn't enough, as she's the leader of the Hoshido army, coming to kill my commander. Selfishly, I wasn't going to let myself sacrifice her for the kingdom, as I would rather let myself die of her blade of peace than hold the responsibility of being the one whom murders their beloved. 

This would be my last sacrifice, and for once, I won't have to clean up the mess I've made.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh


End file.
